Apocalyptic
by invisame
Summary: One shot song fic based on Apocalyptic by Halestorm. republished with lyrics removed. Rating for content and language


**A/N: This is a song fic based on Apocalyptic by Halestorm. I suggest listening to it before or while reading this story. It contains angry rough smut. Skip this story if that isn't your thing.**

"You think you can flirt all night and just come home like nothing happened," my boyfriend Damon yelled as he tossed a glass in my direction. It hit the wall beside me and shattered. Used to his temper, I didn't even flinch. I stepped further into the room and kicked my heels off next to the bar, losing several inches of height in the process. I poured both of us another drink.

I sashayed my hips as I walked over to hand him his glass. My eyes sparked in fury and I arched a brow. "You've got a lot of nerve, Salvatore. Last I checked you were still at little Miss Elena's beck and call so you can kiss my ass." I'd only started to flirt with the men at the bar because he was ignoring me in favor of the doppelganger. Even though he assured me any feelings he had for the girl were long gone, I still couldn't stand her.

His mouth drew into a thin line. "That's not fair and you know it."

I shrugged and downed my drink before slamming the glass down on the table. "Since when is the truth not fair. I might have flirted a time or two but I'd never actually fuck them. Could you say the same? If Elena called you right now and offered you a no strings attached night, what would you do?" I was practically yelling by the end and I cringed when my voice broke. I hated letting him know how he got to me.

Turning, I started to move away from him and he grabbed my wrist and jerked me back to him.

He twisted me around to face him using the grip on my arm. Pain radiated from my wrist and I loved it. As he tugged me tightly against his chest, his blue eyes narrowed and his gaze darted between my eyes and my lips. "Don't be a bitch, Mackenzie." My breathing grew erratic and my panties grew damp.

Damon and I had our issues but sex wasn't one of them. We never had an argument that lasted more than ten minutes before it progressed to angry sex. Thank God I was a vampire, so we could be as rough as we wanted. I shoved back against him until he slammed into the wall. Desire flashed in his eyes. "Don't be a dick, Damon," I growled.

He spun us until I was the one pressed against the wall. His fingers dug into my thighs with bruising force and I hopped up to wrap my legs around his waist. My short skirt slid up and out of the way. "Naughty girl. I can feel how wet you are for me even through my jeans. You think you can just tease and torture me all night and I'm going to crumble because you're dripping?" His voice was rough and feral and his lips brushed against mine the entire time he spoke.

I tangled a hand into the hair at the nape of his neck and jerked, making him hiss. "That's exactly what I think, Salvatore." I rocked against him. "Come on. Show me what you've got. You want to hurt me? Make me pay? Do it." I dropped my legs to the ground and shoved him away from me. He stumbled backward and I smirked.

Damon grabbed the waist of my skirt as I moved past him. With one fast tug, the garment lay torn on the floor. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "I liked that skirt." He just shrugged and smirked at me with his arms out to either side. I sauntered toward him with narrowed eyes. When I reached him, he looped his arms around my waist and I ran my hands across his chest. I grasped the fabric of his shirt in both hands and ripped it off. "Now, we're even."

He looked down for a moment then started to unbutton his jeans while I stripped out of my shirt. We tossed the clothes to the side. He pulled me to him again and used one hand to tear the side of my underwear. I stepped away and made quick work of ridding myself of my bra. I didn't have an infinite supply of money to spend on undergarments.

Damon pulled me into his arms again. I jumped and wrapped my legs around him. One hand came down with a smack on my ass, the sting rocking that pleasure/pain line. His cock was resting against me and, as I rocked against him, more moisture slicked my passage. "Damon," I pleaded and arched my back to press against him.

He lined up with my entrance and hovered there for a moment before slamming his full length into me in one quick, brutal thrust. I gasped in surprise and dug my nails into his back, smelling blood as I did so. I dragged my hands down the length of his back causing him to twitch against me. "Please, Damon." My voice was little more than a whimper but I felt no shame. He was the only one that could make me feel this way.

Vampire speed got us back to the wall in record time and my back slammed against it. Damon began to thrust into me, setting up a steady, mind-numbing rhythm. He looked at me, his face vamped out. I tilted my head to the side even as my own face morphed in response.

Teeth drove into my skin with a sharp stabbing of pain. It quickly slid into pleasure as Damon started to suck. I bit into his neck and mirrored the action. He groaned and after a moment we pulled back to study each other. His face faded back to normal but my blood colored his lips and ran down his chin. I darted out my tongue and licked it away before plunging my tongue into his mouth.

Damon's motions became harsher, more frantic. My back drove into the wall with every thrust. He licked up the side of my neck before sinking his teeth in again. My head pressed against the wall behind me as I arched my back as much as I was able in his firm grip. Every suck, every pull from my vein went straight to my core.

"Damon!" I screamed as my orgasm rolled through me, making me buck against him.

He pulled back and wrapped both arms around my back to pull me tightly against his chest. Two more thrusts had him yelling "Fuck" as he filled me with his cum. We pressed our foreheads together as we both panted.

"Christ," Damon said after a moment, a laugh in his voice.

I started to drop my legs and he used one hand to put them back in place. He placed a kiss on my lips then sped us up to his room. He slammed the door behind us and lowered us to the bed. "I'm not done punishing you yet, Mac."

A tremor of excitement went through me. I could hardly wait.


End file.
